The Kill
by BeHiNdThEsHaDoWs45
Summary: Songfic. Harry is confronted by Voldemort. Violence, cutting, and hints of rape.


_Reviews are GREATLY appreciated._

_Xox_

_-Audrey_

* * *

**_What if I wanted to break_**

**_Laugh it all off in your face?_**

**_What would you do?_**

Harry stared into the deep red slits that were Voldemort's eyes. "Well you've got me now" Harry said in slow monotone, dropping his wand on the ground.

"Why do you rid yourself of protection…..not ssso noble of harry potter?" Voldemort hissed.

"I am anything but. I am nothing." The Dursley's abuse had taken it's toll on him a while ago. He was empty, in his mind.

"Ahhh…thisssssss child hasss been broken.." Voldemort sounded strangely happy, "and why have you allowed thissss….I expected more of you."

"Of course you did" Harry replied, his voice still empty, "everyone did. But you decide that the one person you must defeat has to be a child. How quaint. And every witch and wizard, most of whom exceed me greatly in power, have decided to leave your destruction upon my shoulders." These words should have been spoken with anger, but they were soulless, dull, and mechanical.

"Ssssooo you have finally recognissssed the cruelnessssss of humanity. But not of my wrath. _Crucio_." Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain. But to him, it wasn't pain. It was a release. He didn't scream, oh no. He did something much more terrifying. He laughed. And laughed. His hysterical laughter rang loud, causing Voldemort to discontinue the curse.

_**What if I fell to the floor**_

_**Couldn't take this anymore?**_

_**What would you do?**_

Harry stared up into the dark lord's 'eyes'. He swore he saw shock in them, but its hard to recognize any expression in firy red slits. Voldemort said nothing. Harry supposed he was thinking something along the lines of ' _and I thought I was insane_ '

"DO YOU MOCK ME CHILD?" Voldemort's scream was rather shrill.

"Me? No. Never. A fifteen-year-old you pursue and torture for your own pleasure. Nothing to mock there." No sarcastic tone. As if it was programmed.

Voldemort stretched out a bony hand and grabbed one of Harry's wrists. Harry's body went limp and he collapsed to the ground.

_**What if I wanted to fight?**_

_**Beg for the rest of my life**_

_**What would you do?**_

"Quite a performance, Missssssssster Potter." Voldemort's voice traveled through his mind. His eyes opened. Laying in the same spot. Staring at the same menacing red slits. This was really getting old.

"Mmm." Harry stood.

"Potter, the time has come."

"That one was original."

Voldemort screamed, "CRUCIO!"

Harry fell to the ground once again, writhing in pain. "LET ME LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Harry screamed, suppressing a few tears down his cheeks.

Voldemort was pleased with breaking the boy. He stopped the curse. Harry stood. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now that, THAT was a performance."

_**You say you wanted more**_

_**What are you waiting for**_

_**I'm not running from you**_

Voldemort was in rage. "Boy….you undersssssssssssstand you will be tortured endlesssssly. No one treatssss me with ssssssuch disssressspect. "

"Maybe not to your face." Harry muttered.

Voldemorts bony fingers grabbed Harry's hand. He bent his index finger back so far it broke.

"Torture does not frighten me. I endured much worse from my uncle. He raped me even. Would you do that? Or would one of your _fairy death eaters_ have to do it for you? The only reason they're loyal to you is because you would kill their relatives if they ever left you….and to some, you already have. Human compassion bypasses you. Pity. You would have made a great cynic."

Voldemort shoved Harry to the ground with wandless magic. He knelt down beside the boy, taking a dagger from his long, black robe. He stabbed the young boy in the right thigh with it. "A whore to your family are you? Yesssss…..the great Harry Potter issssn't asss great asss everyone thought. Musssst ussse muggle torture with you. More effective. Human compassssssion bypassssses you alsssoo."

"Mmm. Not entirely. See, I don't enjoy killing people. You do. And I wonder, why haven't you killed me yet? I'm not going anywhere. I'm powerless. Fact is, I want you to kill me. SO KILL ME!" Tears formed in the boys eyes.

_**Kill, break me down**_

_**Bury me, Bury me**_

_**I am finished with you**_

"How do I know thisssss isss not jusssst another performance…." Hissed the dark lord, driving the knife into Harry's left forearm.

Harry smiled. "You're getting better at it, Riddle."

Voldemort raised the knife and shouted, "NO ONE CALLS ME RIDDLE!" he thrust the knife into Harry's gut. Harry had to suppress a cough.

"Damn" he croaked weakly, "not as good as Vernon's belt buckle to the right eye, but close."

It was then that Voldemort noticed the scars on Harry's right forearm. Identical cuts running from his wrist to his shoulder. "ssself harm. Ssssself presssservation. Keepssss you from hurting doessssss it not?"

"What a well-thought evaluation, for someone who can't even speak in complete _sssssentences._" His mockery grew stronger.

Voldemort grinned, and picked up his scarred arm. He dragged the knife over one of Harry's old cutting scars, reopening it. "Doessss it take the pain away?"

Harry struggled to get his arm back. "Not quite, Voldie. Sometimes self harm (which in this case isn't SELF harm) can't numb a knife to the gut."

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

Voldemort stood and dropped Harry's arm. "I sssssupossse your time for demisssse has come."

"So do it" said Harry, trying to sound annoyed, "say your avady kedavy shit and get it the _fuck_ over with."

"Anger isssss a weak emotion. Dark wordssss prove a persssson issss angry."

"Oh, oh. _I'm_ the angry one? You're life isn't rainbows and sunshine so you decide to kill and torture thousands of people and scare wizards into being your followers. If that's not angry, Snape's nose isn't the size of _fucking _Russia."

"Twasss not anger. _Only_ habit. Do not forget who my parentsss were."

"You're a mudblood! And we can't go killing everyone because our parents were bad to us. My uncle was a pedophile, that doesn't mean I walk down the street and jump the bones of the first eight year old boy I see!"

Voldemort cackled. "I sseee sssso much of you in me, boy."

**_I tried to be someone else_ **

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

"I am nothing like you. I am not _nearly_ as powerful as you. If I were as powerful as you, I would be defeating you. See, I believed for a long time that I could exceed you, but it didn't work. Everyone else wanted it, and I started to believe that that was what I had wanted. But it's not. This is me. Normal, _weak_, Harry Potter. But don't flatter yourself. You don't scare me. You disturb me, you disgust me, _sicken _me. But you will never, EVER frighten me."

Voldemort looked at him. "_Pitiful Potter_."

He raised his wand. "Prepare to die. AVADA KED-"

_**Falling from myself**_

_**Falling from a chance**_

"AVRA!" Someone had said the curse in unison with Voldemort, condemning the Dark Lord to death before the green light had a chance to hit Harry. Harry's strong façade crumbled. "Please…whoever you are… help me…"

Severus Snape scooped the bedraggled teen up into his arms. "Dumbledore was going mad with worry. So he sends me to get you, Potter. Second time I've saved you, I believe?" But his tone was dimly sarcastic.

"Prof-fessor- you- you- just-

"Killed the Dark Lord? Yes Potter, that would be one of the more apparent things."

"S-sorry."

"What have _you_ to be sorry for?"

"Couldn't contain my temper against him."

"Quite clever remarks. I did hear you."

"How long….?"

"Potter, I heard you from afar. I wasn't standing there _watching_ you get..this…done to you." He mildly gestured at Harry's bleeding stomach.

"I can't apparate here. We have to go a bit further."

Harry felt the need to say something, but he didn't. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, making it easier for him to be carried. After a while, Snape had noticed that one spot on his robes was particularly wet. You must be joking.

"Potter, are you honestly crying?"

"I-I-I'm sorry" Harry's strangled sob came in reply.

"It's okay" Snape said I a gentleness that even surprised himself, "let it out, Harry. Let it out."

Harry gripped him tighter and sobbed. Hard.

_**I know now, this who I really am**_

* * *

**R. E. V. I. E. W.**

* * *


End file.
